Hungover
by csouthard11
Summary: Powerpuff version of 'The Hangover' Boomer is getting married to Bubbles, and his brother's take him out on a trip to Vegas for his bachelor party, they end up losing him and chaos follows.
1. Chapter 1

"Bubbles?"

"I have been trying to call you guys all day! Where are you?"

"We fucked up. WE FUCKED UP!"

"What? What happened?"

* * *

~A few days earlier~

* * *

"Alright, so we're all ready to go?" Butch asks, closing the trunk and patting his blonde haired brother on the back. "You're last few days of freedom man."

"I really don't want to do this Butch." Boomer shakes his head nervously. "Vegas is a bad idea guys. Can't we just stay in a hotel here and have a few drinks or something."

"C'mon man." Brick joins the conversation from the front seat of his convertible. "Don't be a pussy, what would your fiance think?"

"Yea." Butch nods. "We agreed we're taking you to Vegas for your bachelor party, and the girls we're all cool with it, so why aren't you?"

"I don't know man." He shakes his head. "I just have a bad feeling about this."

Butch smirks and moves away from Boomer, towards the car. "That's how you know it's gonna be fun."

* * *

Brick turns towards the pull-in at the airport. "Well boys, we're here. Let's go get on the plane and party Boomer's freedom away."

"Wait a minute." Boomer looks around, stepping out of the red painted car. "Bubbles asked if her cousin could come along with us too, and I said he could."

"Shit man." Butch scowls. "Why would you do that."

"Well, first of all, he's Buttercup's cousin too so if you plan on staying with Buttercup you'd better start liking him, cause you're not gonna say no to her if she asks you to take him somewhere, and second of all, Bubble's said he's a little weird and doesn't have many friends, y'know? Why not just let the guy come, it's not gonna affect us in any way."

"Whatever." Brick closes the trunk, holding out the bags. "I ain't carrying this shit Butch." He throws one of the bags at Butch's feet. "What does this guy look like anyway?"

Boomer shrugs. "Bubble's said he knew what we looked like."

"How the hell would he know what we look like?" Butch asks, still obviously angry that there was a new-comer joining their party.

"Don't be such a dick man." Brick scolds his childish behavior. "Boomer's right, and when you and Buttercup get hitched, and we end up bringing this guy along, I am gonna give you so much shit."

Butch raises his middle finger towards his brother. "No, I'll just tell her that I don't want her fucking cousin at my bachelor party and that will be that. I'm not a fucking pussy."

"Oh, right." Brick laughs. "You couldn't say no to Buttercup to save your life."

"Says the man who got talked into wearing tie-die pants by a woman who's two feet shorter than him."

"Hey man, watch it!" Brick points at the raven haired man. "Your girlfriend is just as short as mine and Boomer's"

"They're not really that short guys." Boomer re-enters the conversation. "We're just tall."

"We're only Six foot three man, give or take a few inches." Butch motions his hand around. "The girls are fucking, what? Five foot two?"

"See." Brick pulls a pack of cigarets out of his pocket. "That's not two feet shorter, that's just barely one foot shorter."

"What the fuck ever, the point is you wore tie-die pants, and that makes you a pussy."

"No." Brick takes a long drag from his cigaret. "That got me, some pussy."

"HEY!" A shrill voice interrupts them. "BOOMER! BRICK! BUTCH! IT'S ME MIKE!"

"Shit." Butch mumbles, watching as a skinny brunet boy runs towards them. "He's a fucking dork."

"Shit up." Boomer smacks his brother's arm. "Don't say shit like that when he gets over here."

"Hey!" Mike repeats again when he gets to the three guys he was suppose to meet. "Wow, the girls weren't lying, you three are freakishly tall." He smiles, holding out a fist. "I'm Mike. The girl's cousin."

Boomer nods, smiling, trying to be polite. "Hey man, I'm-"

"I know who you are bro." Mike smiles. "Let's go to Vegas!" He fist pumps in the air. "GET FUCKED UP!"

He runs towards the inside of the airport, acting like a complete idiot as his fist bumps the air and races around like a kid on a sugar high.

"Well." Butch smirks at his brothers. "I was right. This is gonna blow."

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own the powerpuff girls, or the plot of the hangover.  
Guys, I am going to try to update this story AT LEAST once a week, maybe more. Please tell me if you like it, or if you don't. I am VERY open to criticism and suggestions. I will try to make the other chapters longer, if I can.


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as they get off the plane Mike rushes off, pushing a couple of people out of his way.

"Thank god." Butch mumbles, rubbing his head as he steps off the plane with his brothers. "That was the longest plane ride anyone has ever taken."

Brick chuckles. "I'm guessing Mike isn't much of a quiet flyer?"

"Guessing shit!" Butch growls at him. "I know for a fact you heard him from your seat cause I heard your shitty ass fucking laughing!"

Boomer rolls his eyes. "It was his first time on a plane Butch, he was just excited."

"Excited my ass." Butch scowls. "The whole time I was praying for a crash. Anything to shut him up."

Brick smirks, reaching into his pocket for his cigarets. "Well." He says, placing one between his lips. "I was dying for a cigaret."

"GUYS!"

"Shit." Butch balls up his fists at the sound of Mike's voice.

"Hey!" Mike smiles up at the boys. "I got the bags!" He points behind him where the bags sit on the sidewalk, all four of them.

"Good." Butch motions towards the heavy bags. "Why don't you carry them to the fucking car too then."

Mike nods, then turns his attention to Brick. "That's bad for you, you know."

"What?" Brick asks, taking another drag from the cigaret. "Standing so close to Butch? Yea, I know. Bad for my nerves."

Mike shakes his head and reaches up, taking the cigaret from between Brick's lips and throwing it onto the ground, stomping it out with his shoe, then smiling up a him as though nothing had happened.

"WHAT THE FUCKING HELL?!" Brick screams in Mike's face. "DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH CIGARETS COST YOU LITTLE-"

Boomer grabs Brick's shoulder from the side. "Brick." He scowls. "Calm down."

Brick bites the inside of his cheek, his face still flushed with anger as Mike turns away to get the bags.

Butch laughs from beside them. Amused that Mike isn't only getting on his nerves.

"You!" Brick turns towards Boomer, pointing an accusatory finger. "It's your fault he's here." He scolds. "You're buying me a pack of cigarets."

Boomer nods, rolling his eyes. "Wouldn't hurt you to stop them."

"Maybe not." Brick says, putting another cigaret between his lips. "But it might hurt you."

Brick may play about a lot of things, but he don't play about his smokes.

* * *

"WOAH!" Mike yells, dropping the bags on the ground when Brick's red convertible rolls up in front of them, freshly washed and waxed as to Brick's instructions at the airport.

"Hey man!" Butch scowls when his bag hits the ground. "I got important shit in there!"

"Please." Boomer rolls his eyes. "The most expensive thing you own is your phone and that's in your pocket, and even that things a cheap piece of shit."

Butch raises his middle finger at his brother. "Don't think just because this is your bachelor party I won't hit you, cause I will."

"WOAH WOAH WOAH!" Brick yells, running over to his car, that currently has Mike in the driver's seat. "OUT!"

"What?" Mike looks up, smiling. "C'mon man, I'm cool. I got a DL, I can do this!"

"A what?" Brick asks, then shakes his head. "I don't care. Get out of my fucking car!"

"A DL." Mike repeats, placing his hands on the steering wheel and turning it like a five year old pretending to drive. "Drivers license."

"I don't care what kind of license you have, you're not driving my baby!" Brick opens the car door. "OUT! NOW!"

"Woah man!" Mike holds up his arms. "Calm down. Don't gotta throw a hissy fit. Here, this'll calm you down." He steps out of the car, holding out a bottle of tiny pills to Brick, who just stares down at the bottle.

Butch and Boomer walk over to join them just in time to hear Brick ask what the pills are.

"They're Ecstasy pills man" Mike whispers, smiling. "the best too."

"WHAT?!" the boys all stare at Mike like he's grown a second head.

"You complain about me fucking smoking and you do fucking ecstasy?" Brick questions, pissed off.

"Shhhh!" Mike shushes him, looking around. "Keep it on the DL man."

"What? Didn't you call a drivers license that earlier?"

Mike sighs. "Yea, but DL can-"

Boomer grabs the bottle from Mike's hand. "God damn it." He shakes his head. "This trip is turning into a series up stupid and unnecessary conversations." He walks towards a garbage can, opening the bottle and pouring the pills inside it, then dropping the bottle too. "That handles that." He turns, staring at Mike. "Do NOT bring that shit out, got it?"

Mike nods his head, partially scared of the blonde man.

"Good." Boomer scowls and walks to the passengers seat of Brick's car. "Then let's just go to the hotel."

"Hey!" Butch scowls, running up to Boomer. "You are not putting me in the back with him!" He whispers, gesturing towards Mike.

"You either ride in the back or on the hood." Boomer shrugs, smiling up at Butch. "Your choice."

* * *

Boop boop! I updated so fast -considering it's me-


	3. Chapter 3

"No." Brick slaps Mikes hand away from the radio. "Sit back in your fucking seat and strap your ass in." He mumbles, not bothering to take the cigaret out from between his lips.

Mike reluctantly sits back, crossing his arms. "Man, I thought this was a freaking bachelor party."

"It is." Brick nods, blowing out smoke. "But you still can't touch my radio."

Butch chuckles from his seat, earning a glare from his orange haired brother, which he responds to with his favorite hand gesture.

"Hey Butch." Mike grabs Butch's hair, pulling a strand of it. "How do you get your hair to stand up like that?"

Butch growls and pulls his head away from the brunet boy's hand. "Why? You wanna try it?" He asks, smirking.

"Yea." Mitch nods. "I think I could pull it off, ya know, pick up some Chiquita's."

Butch tries to hold back his laugh when he answers. "Well, ya see, the secret to getting hair that stands up perfectly strait is shit."

"What happened?" Mitch looks around for the cause of Butch's cursing.

"Nothin." Butch shakes his head. "That's the secret. Shit. Chicken shit. Just find a chicken, and get it to shit on your head, then just push it up."

Brick and Boomer both try not to laugh from their seats in the front, listening in on the back-seat conversation.

Before Mike has a chance to respond a loud ringing fills the air.

"That's me." Butch pulls out his phone, checking the caller ID. "It's Buttercup."

"Hey. . .Yea. . .No, he's here. . .Right beside me. . .No. . .Deep. . . Not yet. . .The day isn't half over yet. . .Still on the road. . .Brick's convertible. . .I don't know, five, six? Why do you wanna know that?. . . pfttt. . . Yea. . .Oh really?" Butch smirks. "That's nice. . . Oh, I won't. . .Yea, probably soon. . .Which one?. . .Yea, babe. . .Mmmhmm. . .Love you too. . .I promise no blonde strippers. . .SHIT I was joking calm down babe. . .Yea, alright. love you. . .No, tell me you love me too. . .I don't care, I will stay on the phone all night. . .Then I'll call you back. . .Thank you. . .A'ight, bye." He closes his phone and returns his attention to his brother's and Mike.

Brick bursts out laughing as soon as Butch's phone is shut. "Awww! It's so cute that you wanted your girlfriend to say she loved you!" He mocks in a fake baby voice.

Boomer chuckles. "No, tell me you love me too!" He mocks Butch's voice.

Mike laughs too, wanting to join the brothers. "Yea-yea, like e said he loves her! Hahahah!"

And just like that the fun was gone.

* * *

A few minutes later Brick turns back to Butch. "So, other than to check in on the lovey-dovey baby, what did Buttercup want?"

Butch shrugs, chuckling. "I promised I wouldn't tell you, but I'd say you'll find out soon enough."

"What do you mean by th-" As if on cue, Brick's phone vibrates in his pocket. "Hello?" He asks, answering without bothering to look at the caller ID. "Yea. . .No, only a couple. . .Oh he did. . .Well I w-. . .Yea, I know . . . yea, not completely. . . You're not gonna get with any strippers at the bacheloret party are you?. . .Swear?. . .Yea, alright bye. . .You too. . .I said I love you too." He closes the phone.

Butch sits up on the edge of his seat, a smirk on his face. "I didn't hear that last part there Brick, would you mind repeating it for the class?"

"You're gonna walk to the hotel if you don't shut your mouth Butch."


End file.
